iCarly Threesome in a Kiddie Pool
by thenecessityofchaos
Summary: Sam has an idea to get out of the heat that leads to a sexual experience.
1. Chapter 1

It was the middle of summer and even though she had the air conditioning cranked, Carly Shay was still overwhelmed by the heat. It seemed probable that she would never leave her couch, as moving only made it worse. If only she could be at a cottage like Spencer, swimming in the nice cool water...

"Carly!" Shouted Sam, as she opened the door. "Help me with this!"

It took a lot of will strength but the star of ICarly managed to make her way from the couch to the doorway, which Sam was struggling to pull a crumbled bunch of blue plastic through.

"And just what is that!" Carly exclaimed.

"It's a mini pool! We can set it up and get some relief from this heat." The blonde replied as she gave another tug to the bunched up plastic.

Carly gave her consent and the two of them managed to drag it inside the apartment. After moving some furniture around, they had set up the pool and were taking turn emptying buckets of water into it. As they neared the halfway point Sam suggested that Carly get into her swim suit. "I am wearing mine underneath my clothes." She told her.

Recently Carly had purchased a new bikini. It was a bit more revealing than her previous suits had been, but recently she had more to reveal. It was a luscious black bikini, that showed a good amount of cleavage, and would scrunch into her cute bum as she walked. Checking herself out in the mirror she realized that it may be too much. She probably wouldn't feel comfortable wearing it at the local pool, but because it was just Sam, she decided to try it out. It was also the kind you couldn't do jumps off the diving board because the top would probably fall off. Ss she walked back down stairs, she thought of how Sam would be impressed with her showing some skin.

As she reached the bottom step she shouted: "Tada!" and did a twirl to show off everything. What she hadn't noticed were the second pair of eyes tracing her body as she spun. Freddie Benson sat on the couch craning his neck back along with Sam to marvel at the sexiness of the girl before him. While Carly was taking her time to change Freddie had come over, Sam had explained what was going on, he had gone to grab his swim suit, and now he was sitting on the couch with Sam drinking juice.

A spark of red sprouted of Carly's cheeks as she noticed Freddie. Freddie, at this point, was trying desperately not to get a boner. It was hard enough, as a teenage boy to contain a boner, with Sam showing most of her boobs off in a bikini top and boy shorts, but having Carly in a flimsy bikini was an even more difficult struggle. His mind flipped from his grandma, to kittens, to Carly's nipples that he could barely make out through the fabric, and to other things

"Dang girl! You look hot!" Sam said in a black accent.

Carly composed herself and tried to act natural. "Thanks. Hey Freddie. I didn't know you'd be joining us."

"Sam just told me about it two minutes ago." His eyes tried desperately to stay on her face.

"How are we all going to fit?" Carly asked. The pool seemed like it was small enough for two teenage girls.

"Oh, we'll squeeze in if we have to." Sam, who seemed oblivious to the sexual tension, replied.

And squeeze they did. Carly sat next to Sam on one side on the circular pool with Freddie on the other side and his feet in between them. The water was cold but it was a great was to get out of the heat that hung above them. They tried to splash water over themselves so that their upper bodies got the relief too. Sam and Carly had put down some towels underneath so as to protect the floor but she had made it clear that excessive splashing was prohibited.

As she flipped water onto her chest, Carly felt her nipples harden. She gave a downwards glance at them and felt the horror of knowing that it was definitely noticeable. Freddie would definitely see them. She hoped that he wouldn't use this to jack off to later, though knowing that he probably masturbated while thinking of her made her kind of horny. Only recently had she started playing with herself, though she had never gone all the way to orgasm.

Freddie on the other hand was fighting a losing battle with his male teenage hormones. He had noticed Carly's nipples hardening and it was straining his composure. The two pairs of developing breasts right in front of his face were causing his dick to stir. More than stir as it was. It was rising. He tried desperately to position himself in a way that would hide his ever growing boner, but there was not enough space to move. The water was the right level so that his dick just broke the surface. It was blaringly obvious to everyone in the pool that Freddie had a hard on.

Sam sprung on the opportunity. "Freddie! Is that a snake I see!"

The blush on Freddie's cheeks was enormous. Carly was staring at the snake with lust but his attention was elsewhere.

He stumbled on his words. "I, uh."

"If I can touch it, you can touch Carly's breasts." Sam offered excitedly.

A shocked Carly turned to Sam. "Sam!"

Sam's hand rushed forward onto Freddie's cock. "Too late! I've already touched it, now it would be unfair not to allow him to feel your breasts."

In Carly's state of mind this logic seemed almost reasonable. Her female hormones were gushing as Freddie moved forward unsteadily with his hands, all the while still having his dick held by Sam, as he grabbed a hold of her boobs. The first touch was rough but he softened his grip and caressed them. Freddie felt like his boner was growing even larger. Only in his dreams, and in certain kinds at that, did he imagine that he would holds these beautiful breasts in his hands. Sam started stroking him up and down through his suit.

"But what about me?" Asked Carly playfully.

Sam took off her bikini top. "You want to play with these?" Sam asked as her breasts came into view. Her tits were also jutting out from her chest.

"I have an idea." Carly replied as she slid one hand into her best friend's swim trunks and let the other one fondle her exposed boobs. She started to rub Sam's clitoris with her hand, and Sam groaned.

After a few minutes of Freddie staring at Sam's chest, Calry felt that she would like a bit more of his attention.

"Why don't we all get naked?" She proposed.

"I don't have a problem with that." Sam answered and slid out of her trunks. Through the clear water is was easy to make out her cleanly shaved pussy.

Carly decided to stand up, then turned around so that they could see her butt, which was alreadly mostly exposed, due to the fabric crumpling into her crack. As she pulled down her bottom, she leaned forward and spread her legs so that they could have a full view of her shaved pretty pussy. She then turned back around and freed her breasts from the fabric constraining them. Freddie felt like he was in heaven. Two beautiful girls were fully naked in front of him. The problem was he was still in his bathing suit.

"Need a hand with that Freddie?" Sam said motioning at his lower half. "Why don't you stand up and we will help you out?"

As Freddie stood up, Carly and Sam took to their knees. They reached out and at the same time pulled down to set free the biggest boner Freddie had ever had. It sprung forth and stood as straight as it could.

"It is so big..." Carly said in awe. This was the first dick she had seen other than the pictures in sex ed. She reached out with one hand to grasp the handle. Sam put her hand around it as well and they started stroking it. Carly could the pleasure on Freddie's face, she decided to put her lips around his throbbing member. She brought her head up and down, Sam leaned forward and started licking his balls. At this rate it didn't take too long for Freddie to reach climax.

"I'm going to..." He managed. They pulled their heads back and went back to stroking, though this time more vigorously.

He exploded in front of both their faces, spraying cum onto their chests, faces, and hair.

"You liked that?"

All Freddie could do was nod.

"Why don't we go to the shower and you can return the favour?"


	2. The Shower Scene

I do not own iCarly, everything here is from my imagination.

Here it is.

Thank you for all the encouragement.

The Shower Scene

Freddie had seen this a couple times before porn: two beautiful ladies showering with one guy. Their hands lathered his body until they found his special member. Once they found it, the rest of the body was clean enough. The male always made extra certain that both sets of breasts were spotless, and if he had extra time, then their butts would receive a quick lather. Freddie would admit to no one but himself that he had imagined himself into that exact same scenario, but with Carly and Sam replacing the hot porn actors (The fact that he watched porn was also something he planned to keep to himself). He had imagined himself rubbing down their entire bodies, exploring every crack, making his way up and down, familiarizing himself with every curve.

In actuality, the shower was more crowded then the pool. They stood rubbing right up against each other in the small bath. Sam and Carly were squabbling over the stream of water as they tried to wash off his juices from their chests. Being so close to their naked bodies, despite the cramped nature of it, was an instant turn on for Freddie. He was at the far end of the tub with Carly in the middle, and Sam right under the shower head. His positioning had his inflating dick directly between Carly's cute butt cheeks, and she had definitely noticed. She moved up and down, slowly rubbing his cock with her glorious ass, in a sly manner so that Sam did not notice. With his body stuck between the wall and Carly's naked body, it was impossible to turn away, not that he had any intention to.

Up until this point all his attention had been directed to Carly's captivating bottom, but he was drawn away by the girl's starting to wash each other gently. He joined in immediately by grabbing a cloth and starting on Carly's breasts.

"Hey! You're supposed to work your way there!" Carly teased.

"Girls want to be given a nice cleansing before getting down to business." Sam chipped in. "And don't think I don't notice you rubbing his lap!" She gave a stern look at Carly. "You have to share."

She managed, against Carly's protests to pull Freddie into the spot where Carly had been. In the tight spot, two pairs of breasts pressed gently into him, while his dick pressed sternly into Sam's thigh.

"Hey there..." She whispered as her mouth closed the gap towards Freddie's lips.

The kiss started out with Freddie in a shock, despite the sexual activity that had gone on in the pool and would certainly continue, the sudden kiss from Sam was surprising. He eased into it, pressing his lips into hers over and over again.

Carly knew that her best friends had kissed that one time to both get their first kiss out of the way. She didn't know about the occasional practice kisses Freddie and Sam shared. They had started out as clumsy amateurs but had advanced to good, if not great, kissing artists. Before this point there had always been something missing, their kissing always felt scientific instead of passionate. However, in this moment, fully naked with his arms around her body, and his dick trying to puncture Sam's thigh, Freddie felt a passionate hunger. His longed to push his way into Sam's treasure, and please with ever passionate thrusts.

Carly managed to break up the time consuming kiss by flicking Sam's butt. Sam broke away and before she had a chance to react, Carly had pulled Freddie's face back towards hers and their lips met. Freddie used all the knowledge he had gathered from his practices with Sam and put them to use on the girl he was in love with. He knew that being a good kisser was more important in a relationship than being good at eating pussy. Or at least that was what he hoped because he was pretty clueless about pleasing a girl's nether region with his mouth.

Carly was pleasantly surprised by Freddie's seemingly natural ability to kiss. His tongue slid over hers just the right way, and he paced at a good speed. Her nipples hardened and Freddie felt them pressed into his back. Sam allowed him to roam her body with his hands while she washed his chest.

His fingers eventually made their way to her perky breasts and he massaged them exploring the soft but firm globes. He decided to up the stakes. He broke away from Carly and moved his head to Sam's boobs.

His tongue played with her nipples and her could feel their hardness with his second most sensitive body part.

Carly moved his right hand into hers, holding it at first, then pressing it into her thigh, then somewhere else. She helped his fingers slide over her labia then onto her clitoris. He stroked it a bit then started rubbing her area like he had seen girls do it on the internet. Carly let out a moan.

Sam could see what was going on and Carly saw that she was jealous of this new treatment. She tried to make up for it by leaning in and pressing her lips to Sam's. There was something different between kissing a tough man and a delicate lady. Freddie was not much of a tough man, nor was Sam a very delicate lady. But it was different for her none the less.

Freddie moved his left hand from Sam's waist to her sensitive parts. Carly felt in her kiss. Sam surged forward at her with excitement. He started the same way as with Carly, slowly building up the pressure or his fingers as he rubbed her pussy. Sam's pussy started seeping juices before Carly, but her body soon caught up.

With his fingers coated in juices he decided to go for broke. He slid a finger on each of his hands into each of their gaps. Two gasps echoed into each of their mouths. Freddie decided that if he was going to finger them he would do it at the same time, entering them with his dick, he hoped, would be another matter. He pushed in and out of their sensitive holes. He felt them shudder when he hit the right spots. in the meantime, Sam and Carly tried to continue making out with difficulties due to Freddie's stimulation technique.

While he continued to finger them he sized up their holes. Carly's tight pussy could probably fit two fingers easily enough but three would start to strain it. On the other hand (literally), Sam's pussy was wider and could probably take four fingers before straining it. Freddie didn't want to push his limits too much but he wanted to experiment . He pulled out like he had done numerous times but this time her re-entered with two fingers.

"Yeesssss!" Was the sound that came from Sam's mouth.

Alternatively, Carly squealed in a mix of excitement and new feelings.

While Sam knew that this was a step in the right direction she wanted more.

"How about you show us how well you can lick." Her suggestion was more of a command that Freddie followed without hesitation. He removed his fingers from their sensitive parts so that he could lower himself down into the somewhat less squished area of the tub. He knelt down on the mat and took a closer look at what he would be tasting.

The pink flesh of their precious areas invited him in. He leaned into Carly's pussy first while he kept a finger going in Sam. His tongue flicked out to touch the soft exterior. And Carly gave an encouraging little moan. His tongue played around with her clitoris and more moans occurred. There wasn't very much room to open her legs, but Carly was trying the best she could to give Freddie as much access as possible. He remembered hearing something about trying to make letters of the alphabet with his tongue and to keep doing the ones she liked. He fumbled to G before her moans became more intense.

He started tasting juices that he could tell apart from the water streaming down her body. Then she lost control of her body as it spasmed into a climax. She smiled down at Freddie who smiled back just as Sam took him and spun him around.

"Now me." She ordered.

Her legs went on either side of his head and one hand gripped his hair. Her pussy was less pink then Carly and her lips seemed more stretchy as he played with the outsides with his tongue. Sam obviously wanted a more forceful session so he tried flicking his tongue in and out of the hole. He didn't stay on the clitoris like he had with Carly but made sure to rub it every time he passed.

Carly had taken a seat on the edge of the tub to allow Sam the room she wanted. She watched up close what Freddie was doing while playing with herself, hoping to catch that climax again. Sam was using the space as best she could to thrust for Freddie's mouth while stabilising against the back wall. Soon enough Sam was gasping for air as her body pulsated. When she finished she sat down on the toilet seat.

"Wow, just wow." The words made their way out of her lips.

"Why don't you finish washing off, and then come meet us in the studio upstairs in a couple minutes." Carly suggested slyly.

Sam could tell she had a plan in mind. She grabbed a towel and followed Carly's lead out the bathroom door.


End file.
